Legend (1985 film)
Legend is a 1985 American dark fantasy adventure film directed by Ridley Scott and starring Tom Cruise, Mia Sara, Tim Curry, David Bennent, Alice Playten, Billy Barty, Cork Hubbert, and Annabelle Lanyon. Plot In order to cast the world into eternal night, Darkness (Tim Curry) sends the goblin Blix (Alice Playten) on a mission to kill the unicorns that guard the light and bring him their horns. Blix and his colleagues Pox (Peter O'Farrell) and Blunder (Kiran Shah) follow impetuous Princess Lili (Mia Sara) and her forest-dwelling paramour Jack (Tom Cruise) through Jack's forest home to the lair of the unicorns. When Lili distracts the stallion by stroking it, Blix shoots it with a poison dart from his blowpipe, and the unicorns flee. Lili makes light of Jack's fears that she broke the law of the forest by touching the sacred animals and sets him a challenge by throwing her ring into a pond, declaring that she will marry whoever finds it. While Jack dives in after the ring, the goblins find the dying stallion and sever its alicorn. An apocalyptic winter descends; Lili runs off in terror and Jack is barely able to break through the surface of the now frozen pond. Taking refuge in a frozen cottage, Lili overhears the goblins talking about their slaying of the stallion and testing the alicorn's magical powers. She follows the goblins to a rendezvous with Darkness, who orders them to hunt and kill the surviving mare. Blunder unsuccessfully tries to use the alicorn to overthrow Darkness and is taken away to Darkness' castle. Meanwhile Jack, accompanied by the forest elf Honeythorn Gump (David Bennent, voiced by Alice Playten), the fairy Oona (Annabelle Lanyon), and the dwarves Brown Tom and Screwball (Cork Hubbert and Billy Barty), finds the lifeless stallion and his mate; the mare tells Jack that the alicorn must be recovered and returned to the stallion. Leaving Brown Tom to guard the unicorns, Jack and the others retrieve a hidden cache of ancient weapons. While they are gone, Lili tries to make things right by helping to save the mare, but the goblins overpower Tom and capture the mare and Lili. Learning what has transpired, Jack and his group make their way to Darkness' castle in the middle of a swamp. On the way, they are nearly killed by a swamp hag named Meg Mucklebones (Robert Picardo), but defeats her by flattering her appearance and then decapitating her. After making it to the castle, Jack and his group end up falling into a dungeon in Darkness' hellish kitchen. There they encounter Blunder, revealed to be an elf gone astray, before he is dragged off by an ogre cook to be baked into a pie. Oona is able to escape their cell and offers to retrieve keys to free the others if she receives a kiss from Jack. He is tempted when Oona turns into Lili, but can't bring himself to follow through, telling her "human hearts don't work that way". Greatly offended, Oona scolds Jack for his rejection of her, but realizing what's at stake, she frees everyone and helps search for Lili and the mare. Having fallen in love with Lili, Darkness tempts her with jewelry, a beautiful dress and promises of power and glory. Seemingly seduced, she agrees to wed him under the condition that she kills the mare in the upcoming ritual. Overhearing their conversation, Jack and Gump learn that Darkness can be destroyed by daylight. After saving Blunder, the group takes the ogres' giant metal platters to reflect the sunlight to the chamber where the mare is to be sacrificed. As the ritual begins, Lili frees the mare, but is knocked out by Darkness. While the others relay the light of the setting sun using the platters, Jack fights Darkness, finally wounding him with the severed alicorn. As the redirected sunlight blasts him to the edge of a void, Darkness warns them that because evil lurks in everyone, he will never truly be vanquished. Jack hesitates as he realizes this to be true, but overcomes his doubt and severs Darkness' hand holding the alicorn, thus expelling him into the void. Gump returns the stallion's horn, returning him to life and ending the winter. Jack retrieves the ring from the pond and returns it to Lili, reviving her. Category:1985 films